


Orange

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Asuka and Shinji get some ice cream together.





	Orange

"What flavor do you want?"

The red head thought about this.

"What do they have?"

"Well they have orange or green tea, So which one do you want?"

"Orange, Obviously."

"Is it because of your hair color?"

"No not because of that, I just like the flavor."

"Alright, If you say so."


End file.
